


【翻译】这寂寞的分离（This Lonely Isolation）by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor and Ben apparently have "Dad" related issues, Connor learns a little more about Ben, Gen, Mashing three sources together - AC3 - TURN - History, Post-Episode: s02e08 Providence, Post-Mission Sequence 9 Mission 1, Washington surprisingly (or not) is a papa wolf, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 康纳对乔治·华盛顿的情报主管十分好奇，于是到福奇谷去找他。但将军已经将本遣走了，为的就是保护自己最喜爱的军官，哪怕只是一小会。
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge & George Washington
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】这寂寞的分离（This Lonely Isolation）by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Lonely Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858427) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



> 发生在AC3的序列9、任务1的扩展对话。发生在《逆转奇兵》第8集Providence之后。同时，这也是本系列第一个采用本杰明之外的人视角的故事! 本文提到的华盛顿异母兄长劳伦斯以及他与圣殿骑士团的关系，是根据AC Rogue改编的。
> 
> 授权请见文末附注。

物资已经到手了，康纳也在附近招来一支小型侦察巡逻队，让他们监视本杰明·丘奇的人存放物资的仓库，他自己则返回福奇谷，把好消息送去给华盛顿将军。他骑着马一路小跑前往军营，路上一直在考虑海森去纽约碰头追杀丘奇的提议。这个提议的情报来自他的父亲——换句话说，就是来自圣殿骑士。这也许就是蒂莫西神父上周在教堂里讲道时提到的诱惑之果。康纳并非信徒，但他偶尔也会在教堂门口聆听神父的布道，在家园其他人所珍视的《圣经》中找到属于自己的智慧箴言。

他脑海中已经能听到阿基里斯责备他居然考虑与海森联手，但他也是个服理的人——甚至愿意接受一个暂时休战的提议。从某种角度拉说，就算海森愿意帮忙杀死丘奇，他也不认为这事会影响他最终追杀查尔斯·李。实际上，如果这次刺杀能削弱英国人还有圣殿骑士的力量，同时又有助于爱国者——进而有助于华盛顿——那它只会让套在李脖子上的绞索收得更紧。

当然，他也知道自己不能直接对华盛顿说这种事，说了只会自找麻烦，反而让李逃出他的掌心。再说，他也很好奇华盛顿怎么会轻易把这个任务交给自己。毕竟他是在那次拙劣的行刑才第一次见到大陆军的总司令。

他猜测，一定是华盛顿的手下本杰明·塔尔梅奇在这期间跟他上司说过什么。奇怪的是，他刚到军营时并没有看到塔尔梅奇。不知他是在外搜集情报，还是去巡逻了。

康纳最近才得知，阿基里斯、他招揽的刺客新兵，还有普特南将军都是被塔尔梅奇的信召集到布莱德维尔监狱的。他希望能向对方表达自己的谢意和赞赏，感谢他帮助自己越狱的行动。康纳希望回到军营时，塔尔梅奇会在那里——不然他就得打听对方的下落了。

“嗨，那边的人，你好！”一个卫兵招呼他。他的马刚爬上一个小山脊，白日明媚的阳光让脚下的冰雪化了一点，变得泥泞，让马儿发出不悦的嘶鸣。等到今晚，这些泥雪又会冻上。康纳已经能感觉到，随着午后的阳光渐渐变淡，寒意也越来越浓了。

“你也好。”他向守卫打招呼。守卫点点头，认出他之前曾在营地休息过一夜后赶早离开，挥挥手就让他过去了。他指挥着马匹穿过营地，来到了华盛顿将军用作驻地和指挥所的农舍。又翻过一个小山坡时，他看到农舍后边搭起了几个帐篷，不由得暗自笑了起来。农舍突然传来了关门声，华盛顿的一个副官拿着一把文件冲了出来；他很有可能是给正在操练士兵的拉法叶侯爵送信。康纳下了马，将马拴在柱子上，然后绕过房子，向着几个小帐篷旁边的大帐篷走去。

看来华盛顿牢记着自己说过的话，决定把住处也设在户外，以确保士兵们明白将军会和他们一起受冻。看到士兵们忠心耿耿的样子，康纳也对海森说这个人无力领导大陆军的话产生了怀疑。但他暂时搁下了这个念头，决定过后再考虑海森和他的提议。

康纳向帐篷走去，看到将军的保镖们警戒起来，眯着眼睛盯着他。他毫不退缩地瞪回去，在帐篷门外停下脚步。“我有个消息要告诉将军。”他低声说。两个卫兵尖锐地盯着他身上那一大堆明晃晃地装备着的武器，沉默地表达了拒绝。

之前接下寻找丢失物资的请求时，康纳是恰好碰上华盛顿在手下中间走动，他的保镖都顺从地退开到一边，旁观他和总司令对话。即便如此，康纳也感受到他们怀疑的目光在炙烤自己。他正考虑留个口信就去找本杰明·塔尔梅奇，帐篷的门帘被掀开了，华盛顿的男仆比利·李走了出来。

“将军正在等他。”他对两名保镖说。保镖们不情不愿地点了点头，终于让到一边，让他进去。

“我们收到消息，说其中一个巡逻队在斯库尔基尔河*（Schuylkill River）附近的一个仓库旁发现了些东西。”黑人男仆说道。康纳歪了歪头。

“我让他们盯着失踪的物资，”他回答道，然后向华盛顿点了点头，后者正在看桌子上摊开的几张地图。地图上到处都是红蓝两色的令牌，代表军力和兵力的布置。帐篷散发着湿油布的臭味，但里头比外面暖和多了，“将军。”

“谢谢你。”华盛顿没有抬头，“我今晚会派一个信使出去，命令巡逻队留在原地，明天会派更多的人去取回我们丢失的物资。”将军飞快地看了他一眼，脸上露出了一丝欣慰的笑容，“非常感谢你的帮助，康纳。”

“对你生命的威胁并没有减弱，将军。”康纳直截了当地说，而华盛顿用一种他无法理解的眼神盯着他。“威胁这场战争的是更大阴谋，托马斯·希基只是其中一部分。”

“我知道军营里有间谍——”

“不是英国间谍。他们隶属于一个愈演愈烈，远超英国人控制的阴谋。

华盛顿只是盯着他，脸上带着康纳依然看不透的神情，然后放下一直拿着的一块小令牌：“是你们的古老敌人，圣殿骑士团。”

康纳瞪着他，对自己刚听到的话感到十分惊讶：“是你的手下，塔尔梅奇告诉你他们的事了。”

然而，华盛顿并没有点头。他甚至没有承认这些信息，而是皱着眉头说：“塔尔梅奇少校并没有向我透露过这些信息，我也不知道少校与圣殿骑士团或者刺客兄弟会有什么联系。”

康纳立刻意识到自己说错话了，还无意中透露了一点塔尔梅奇的出身。他感觉自己不该透露这些事情。但华盛顿肯定是知道塔尔梅奇的关系网和家族史的吧？这难道不是任命他当情报主管的原因吗？

“事实上，塔尔梅奇少校正前往波士顿，视察过部队的状况才会回来。他已经不是我的情报主管了，因为他没能掌控住某些本该把握好的事情。”将军尖锐而激动地说道。

但他的话里有些康纳无法完全捕捉到的东西，仿佛是一丝谎言的味道。他展开自己的鹰眼，果然看到华盛顿的话里夹杂着些许虚假。华盛顿身上笼罩着金色，意味着他有情报；然而，那光芒突然闪现成意味着盟友的淡蓝色，这说明着他不会透露比自己所说的话更多的信息了。康纳从鹰眼中抽离，侧了侧头，表示了解。

“那么，我为我的话道歉，”他抱歉道，“但我必须知道，你是怎么得到这些情报的。”

对面的人在回答之前打量了他很久，无疑是在谨慎选择自己要说出口的话。“我的哥哥劳伦斯在死前与圣殿骑士团以及刺客兄弟会打过交道。他让我远离了大部分的事务，但我有耳目，对每个势力背后的勾心斗角也有所了解。”年长的男人对他露出了一丝神秘的微笑，“我也被引见给一位叫纳撒尼尔·萨基特的人，后来他告诉了我他和你们兄弟会的关系。也许是他在去世之前，将刺客兄弟会和圣殿骑士团的事情告诉了少校。”

康纳没有回答。他希望自己脸上并没有露出越发惊讶的神色。他不知道这位纳撒尼尔·萨基特是谁，就连阿基里斯也从来没有提到过他，但看来，此人也是刺客兄弟会的一员。他以为所有的刺客都已在前些年的法国与印第安战争中被他们的叛徒肃清了。不过也有像塔尔梅奇父亲这样的成员活了下来，说不定萨基特也是兄弟会的一员，只是躲过了那些想杀他的人。

“萨基特先生寻求我的保护，作为交易，他愿意付出自己在间谍活动以及兄弟会的情报蒐集方法方面的知识和专长。”华盛顿继续说道，然后他的嘴唇动了动，忧郁地皱起了眉头，“可惜，最终杀死他的不过是一个英国暗杀者，而我竟也没能阻止。"

“我很遗憾听到这个消息。”康纳表示哀悼，华盛顿感激地点点头，然后走到办公桌前，拉开了一个抽屉。他在里面翻找了几秒钟，然后拿出了一个眼熟的臂甲，上面嵌着袖剑。

“我认为这个应该归还给兄弟会。”将军递过来，康纳接过袖剑。这把袖剑的设计和他的其中一把类似，只是皮制的臂甲要破旧得多。“萨基特先生送给我的，说我需要保护自己。而他作为大陆军的间谍头子，在我阵营的其他人面前装成一个老傻瓜，老态龙钟，谁都不会多看一眼。他说我是更大的目标，但很遗憾，我得说我连连挥舞这种武器的训练都没进行过。”

康纳不得不同意华盛顿的看法。即便华盛顿受过训练，他要是戴着这样的武器出现在人前，哪怕是把袖剑藏在制服下面，也会让自己成为众矢之的。这会让查尔斯·李和大陆军内部的圣殿骑士有更多的动力，去为他们的理想找个借口刺杀他。基本上，戴上这把袖剑就等于向他们发出“华盛顿是刺客”的信号，哪怕他从未正式加入过兄弟会。这也会危及到在华盛顿军队中服役的官兵。他们对隐藏在独立战争背后的隐秘战争一无所知。像塔尔梅奇这样的人不应被盲目地卷入这场古老而漫长的冲突。

他抬头看了华盛顿一眼，看到了那人眼中的算计和精明。恐怕将军也明白这一点，所以他才把袖剑还给了萨基特。康纳对他的看法变得糟糕了一些，这种充满算计的说服力让他想起了塞缪尔·亚当斯轻率地用一些歪曲真相的方式操纵群众的行为。他一直希望这位将军能开诚布公，但也不否认华盛顿确实很关心他手下的人。

他忽然起了一个念头。他能看出华盛顿的话中有恳切的真实，即使它们被层层掩盖的真相所遮蔽。这个人对人的关心十分深切……深得足以让康纳捕捉到他眼中的恐惧。在布莱德维尔监狱的冲突里，在康纳将刀刃刺入托马斯·希基之前，希基的手枪已经对准了华盛顿和塔尔梅奇。而他在华盛顿眼里看到的不是对自己将要失去生命的恐惧。不，他看到那恐惧是指向塔尔梅奇的。少校当时已经被子弹擦伤，并因为战斗的激烈冲动浑然不觉；这是为了保护他的将军而受的伤。

无论哪个情报主管都会调查一切谋害总司令的企图，但康纳知道，没有多少人会相信一个刺客的话，也没有多少知道兄弟会存在的人会以塔尔梅奇的方式行事。塔尔梅奇亲自到家园给他送来普特南的手枪，一路陪伴他到纽约的外围地区，甚至给阿基里斯和普特南送信帮助营救他——这一切都是为了能确实消除对他将军的威胁。康纳清楚知道，虽然可以说塔尔梅奇做这一切只是为了获得他的帮助，但他更多为的是他的将军。

那是忠诚。那也超越了一般士兵对军队总司令的忠诚。

而康纳也明白过来，当他用鹰眼辨别华盛顿的意图时，那一闪而过的金色信息背后隐藏着的是什么。华盛顿在保护塔尔梅奇——无论是近在咫尺的查尔斯·李，还是更远的刺客和圣殿骑士——他是为了保护塔尔梅奇免遭这些威胁，才暂时将他送走的，哪怕只能暂时送走。

“把他和这些情报隔离开来很危险。”康纳改变了策略，看到将军猝不及防地露出惊讶的神色，继而勉强板起一张面无表情的脸。

“我说过了，他已经不是我的情报主管了。”他反驳道，眼里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。这就是那个谎言，在康纳的眼里就像真相一般赤裸。对方也明确地传达了一个信息——不要再把少校卷进这些事里头了。

“那我们失去了一个宝贵的盟友。”康纳回答道，草草地点了点头，转身迅速离开。比利·李退开给他让出路来，康纳推开帐篷门帘，大步走了出去。如果华盛顿想固执己见，那他就任由他去。这个人已经表明了他愿意正视自己与李的问题，康纳知道机会很快就会出现，让他可以亲手给予李迎头一击。

至于本杰明·塔尔梅奇少校，康纳也知道他不会听从华盛顿的命令。这人并不效忠于自己，反过来说也一样。但他也知道，以这两人对彼此的忠诚，如果不让塔尔梅奇了解查尔斯·李的动向，那他就可能在某天身陷和康纳母亲同样的悲惨境地。而这又会为查尔斯·李的恶行再添一笔。华盛顿和塔尔梅奇并无亲戚关系，但康纳已经能看到友谊和奉献的纽带将他们彼此拉近，又相互推远——就像他和阿基里斯的关系一样。

毕竟，在早前发生的事之后，康纳几乎就将阿基里斯——而不是生父海森·肯威——视作自己的父亲。

*斯库尔基尔河（Schuylkill River）：位于宾夕法尼亚州东南部，在费城汇入特拉华河。

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
